Misteri Boneka Hyuga
by uzumaki yuzi
Summary: Hari hari Naruto dipenuhi pertengkaran antara paman dan bibinya semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal Naruto tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya yang sering bertengkar. Hal ini membuat Naruto semakin merasa kesepian. Akan tetapi Naruto mendapatkan sebuah boneka yang konon dapat mengerti kesepiannya dari seorang petapa tua boneka ini disebut dengan boneka Hyuga,


Misteri Boneka Hyuga

Author: uzumakiyuzi

Pair: Naruhina

Genre: Mistery, friendship

Rate: T aja

Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi tapi akan di wariskan pada saia hehehe #plak

Dedicated: for KFNI

Maaf kalo GJ, typo, nggak jelas, karena author emang gk jelas hehehoho.. juga terimaksih buat senpaiku sama leader TKj yang sudah beri inspirasi untuk fic ini, gara gara mau ujian mathematic yang bikin stres malah ngomongin boneka hantu hehehoho selamat membaca…

Pagi yang cerah di KIHS (Konoha International High School) seorang pemuda berambut jabrik sedang berdiri .. ah.. lebih tepatnya menyandar pada sebuah pagar pembatas atap gedung sekolahnya. Pemuda ini sedang memikirkan tentang nasibnya yang bisa di bilang apes, karena sejak kecil tepatnya saat usianya 7 tahun ia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat.

Kriiiiingggg… bel tanda masuk telah berdering akan tetapi pemuda ini tetap setia pada posisinya yang ia anggap menyenangkan karena dapat melihat pemandangan seluruh sekolah dan merasakan semilir angin huh.. menyenangkan… Sampai…

"Naruto!..." sebuah suara yang bisa di bilang cempreng mengelegar dari arah pintu masuk ke atap."ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya pemuda ini ogah ogahan "hah.. kau ini mau membolos lagi? tak kapok apa kau dobe" sambung pemuda berambut raven "memang apa urusannya deganmu" kata naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sahabatnya itu "Naruto nanti Paman Iruka bisa di panggil kepsek lagi dan kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" ceramah Sakura "hn," sambung Sasuke "hah.. sudahlah kalian pergi saja" usir Naruto. "hei kami ini peduli padamu" bentak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan "hah.. baiklah terimakasih karena peduli padaku" kata Naruto sambil menyeret tangan kedua sahabatnya itu yang di sambut ekspresi kebingungan dari Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan cepat walau membosankan, jelas saja Naruto terus tertidur sepanjang jam pelajaran bahkan sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi "hei kau tak berniat pulang Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke "hah? ah hemh.. ya" kata Naruto sambil meregangkan seluruh otonya yang kaku "ayo pulang!" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura. "dia jadi berubah sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya" kata Sakura prihatin dengan Naruto "hn" sahut Sasuke "aku jadi kangen sama ocehan dan tawa gilanya" tambah Sakura "hn," sahut Sasuke lagi "hei kau ini peduli sama Naruto apa nggak sih Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura frustasi karena hanya dari tadi Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dingin "tentu," kata Sasuke "hah. sudahlah aku mau pulang duluan" kata Sakura beranjak pergi "hei padahal aku mau bilang apa kita bisa kencan hari ini?" gumam Sasuke

Di jalan Naruto terus berjalan dengan santainya sampai.. "hoi.." terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil, Naruto berhenti berjalan, akan tetapi meneruskan kembali jalanya karena suara tadi menghilang "hoi.." terdengar suara lagi kali ini Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang dengan ragu "tidak ada siapa siapa" gumamnya. Naruto kembali berjalan "hoi!.. anak muda" terdengar suara itu lagi, Naruto mulai merinding akan tetapi tak berani menoleh.

"oey lihat kesini jangan hanya berdiri di sana bodoh!, disini sebelah kirimu!" bentak suara itu "kyaaa!" Naruto berteriak dengan GJ nya "tak perlu kaget seperti itu! Aku ini bukan artis" kata seorang kakek dekil dengan santai "kenapa kakek memanggilku kalau mau minta uang aku tak punya" kata Naruto santai "bukan bodoh! kau kira aku ini pengemis?" kata si kakek "lalu kau ini apa?" Tanya Naruto santai sambil berjongkok mendekati si kakek.

"aku ini adalah seorang petapa katak nama ku Jiraya" kata si kakek bangga "oh.. orang gila ya?" kata Naruto nggak ada nyambung nyambungnya "bukan bodoh!" kata si kakek sambil menjitak kepala Naruto "aku tahu kau ini sedang sangat kesepian, maka dari itu aku ingin menawarkan benda yang sangat berharga" kata si kakek "memang benda apa itu?" Tanya Naruto ogah ogahan "ini! lihat ini," kata si kekek menyodorkan sesuatu.

"apa apaan ini, ini kan sebuah boneka?" Tanya Naruto heran, boneka itu memiliki wajah yang cantik, rambut indigo yang panjangnya sepinggang yang bila di lihat dengan teliti mirip dengan rambut manusia dan mata lavender yang indah. "bodoh! Ini bukan boneka sembarangan ini boneka Hyuuga, boneka ini sama kesepianya denganmu" kata si kakek "bodoh mana mungkin boneka bisa kesepian" kata Naruto santai "kau yang bodoh lihat mata lavendernya sama seperti matamu yang tercermin kesepian" kata si kakek. Kemudian Naruto melihat kedua mata dari si boneka itu dan dia langsung diam seribu bahasa benar memang tercermin jelas di kedua iris itu kesepian yang mendalam.

"lalu?" kata Naruto setelah puas menatap intens mata boneka tersebut "kuberikan itu padamu" kata si kakek "hahaha.. kau gila aku ini bukan anak perempuan mana mungkin aku mau boneka yang seperti ini" kata Naruto tertawa hambar "sudah ku bilang kau ini bodoh, boneka ini akan dapat berbagi kesepian dengan mu" kata si kakek "hah.. iya iya tak perlu bayarkan?" Tanya Naruto lagi "iya, sudah ku bilang boneka ini ku berikan padamu jaga dia baik baik dia sangat pemalu" kata si kakek "dasar kakek gila" gumam Naruto sambil berdiri untuk beranjak pergi "oh satu lagi namanya Hyuuga Hinata dan jaga dia baik baik" teriak si kakek pada naruto "baik" kata Naruto tanpa menoleh kemudian Naruto merasa harus menoleh akan tetapi si kakek sudah hilang dari tempatnya duduk tadi "aneh…" gumamnya sambil menatap bonekanya yang kelihatan bersemu merah.

Sesampainya di rumah naruto langsung naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 tanpa mempedulikan teriakan teriakan dari paman dan bibinya, ya Naruto tinggal dan diasuh oleh paman dan bibinya, Iruka dan Shizune. Paman dan bibi Naruto memang sering bertengkar mempertengkarkan hal yang sangat sepele misalnya makanan, cara pamanya menaruh sepatu dan lain sebagainya. Hal ini yang membuat Naruto jadi jarang di perhatikan dan menabah kesepian dan luka di hati Naruto.

"apa benar kau dapat berbagi kesepian denganku?, hah sudahlah aku jadi ikutan gila seperti kakek itu!, sekarang ayo kita tidur saja Hinata" kata naruto pada Hinata si boneka.

.

Skip time jam makan malam

.

"Naruto cepat turun!" teriak Shizune "iya ini aku lagi turun" kata Naruto ogah ogahan sambil menuruni tangga"kau ini memang tidak bisa apa turun sendiri sebelum aku bertetiak hah?" Tanya Shizune dengan marahnya "ya" jawab Naruto asal setelah berhasil duduk di kursinya "dan itu, apa itu semua pakaian mu itu, kau berniat mencucinya atau tidak atau mau kubuang saja?" Tanya Shizune sambil ngomel "terserah saja" jawab Naruto "k-kau ini mau kubunuh ya?" Tanya Shizune sambil mengacungkan sendok nasinya.

"sudahlah kalian ini bertengkar terus dan kau Naruto kau juga harus memncuci pakaianmu kau tahu" sambung Iruka "kau juga sama saja Tuan" kata Shizune sambil mendelik ke arah Iruka "bagaimana sekolahmu naruto?" Tanya Iruka mengalihkan topic pembicaraan "biasa" jawab Naruto.

"kau pasti bolos lagi hah.. kau ini kalau begini terus lebih baik tak usah sekolah lagi!" kata Shizune ketus "jadi kau bolos lagi? Kau tahu kan Naruto kami bekerja untuk menyekolahkan dan membiayai hidupmu jadi.." kata Iruka di putus Naruto "ya.. aku tahu lagi pula kalian hanya menjalankan bisnis ayahku jadi jangan banyak protes, ah.. aku tahu kalian ini hanya menginginkan harta orang tuaku kan dan kalian ingin aku berhenti sekolah agar kalian bisa merampas harta orang tua ku benarkan?" kata Naruto dengan ketusnya "diam kau!" bentak Iruka "kau tak boleh berfikiran sepeti itu Naruto, kami tahu kami terlalu mengekangmu makanya kau jadi pemberontak seperti ini!" kata Iruka.

"benar, juga karena rasanya telingaku ini sudah meledak karena pertengkaran kalian setiap hari tahu!, hah.. sudahlah aku mau tidur!" kata Naruto beranjak pergi ke kamarnya " hei Naruto! Kau marah?" Tanya Shizune "bukan aku ta marah akan tetapi kecewa dengan kalian" gumam Naruto.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya "hah…" Naruto menghela nafas. kemudian mengambil boneka Hinatanya yang terbaring di sampingnya "kau dengar tadi kan Hinata, beginilah hidup ku menyebalkan bukan, hah.. aku sudah gila bicara pada boneka, tapi kau itu cantik sekali andai kau anak gadis pasti sudah jadi pacarku hehehe…" kata Naruto pada boneka Hinata "krukkk" terdengar suara misterius "dan kau tahu Hinata sekarag aku lapar hah.. ayo pergi makan ramen" kata Naruto sambil memasukan boneka Hinata ke dalam tasnya kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kedai ramen.

Skip time di KIHS

Seperti biasanya Naruto sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas di atap gedung sekolahnya "Ffureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri" terdengar ringtone lagu utakata hanabi milik supercell dari handphone Naruto menandakan adanya telephon dari seseorang "moshi moshi" sapa Naruto "Naruto.. hiks.. hiks.. Sasuke Naruto" kata Sakura sambil menangis di ujung telephon "ada apa?, ada apa dengan Teme apa kalian putus?" Tanya Naruto khawatir pada sahabat cheerynya "b-bukan Sasuke kecelakaan dia sekarang di rumah sakit konoha bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sakura panic "kau tenang dulu aku akan segera kesana" kata Naruto sambil menutup telephonnya.

"sekarang kau tenang pasti Teme segera sadar" kata Naruto menenangkan Sakura "hn, terimakasih Saruto" kata sakura sambil mengusap air matanya "oh ya kau pulang saja dulu nanti paman dan bibi mencarimu" kata Sakura kemudian "hah… tak apa, lagi pula mereka pasti menger…ti" kata Naruto "hah,, sudahlah kau harus segera pulang sekarang, nanti boleh kesini lagi ok!" perintah Sakura pada Naruto.

Sesampainya Naruto di rumah

Naruto masuk dengan santainya sampai tiba tiba lampu menyala membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati "dari mana saja kau Naruto?" Tanya Iruka "kau bolos lagi?" Tanya Shizune "hah? apa? Tidak" kata Naruto santai "lalu kau kemana seharian ini kau tahu kami tadi ke sekolahmu?" Tanya Shizune "untuk apa kalian ke sekolah?" Tanya Naruto santai "awalnya kami ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin akan tetapi saat kami tanyakan keberadaan mu pada temanmu dan dia bilang tak meliatmu hari ini" jelas Shizune panjang lebar.

"lalu kau kemana seharian ini?" Tanya Iruka "aku ke rumah sakit Teme kecelakaan tadi pagi" jelas Naruto "hah.. pasti hanya alasan lagi pula kau dan Sasuke itu kan sama saja sama sama berandalan cilik" kata Shizune ketus "aku terima kau menjelek-jelekan diriku tapi aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu apabila sekali lagi ku dengar kau menjelek jelekan Teme apalagi di depanku" kata Naruto yang mulai geram.

"Narutoo! Jaga bicaramu dia ini bibi mu tahu!" bentak Iruka "kalian berdua sama saja" kata Naruto sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya "hei kami belum selesai bicara Naruto!" bentak Iruka.

Kemudian Naruto kembali keluar kamar dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti "kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Iruka "apa urusanya denganmu, huh?" kata Naruto sambil membantig pintu.

Naruto menaiki bus menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Sakura dan Sasuke "hmm.. seperti ada yang tertinggal apa ya?" Tanya naruto entah pada siapa "hah.. tidak Hinata masih di dalam tas sekolah aduh" kata Naruto sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Jam 01.40 dini hari di kediaman Namikaze

Iruka dan Shizune sedang tidur di kamar mereka sampai sebuah suara membangunkan Shizune "dok" "dok" "dok" suara itu terdengar dari lantai atas. ya memang kamar mereka di lantai satu, Shizune yang takut mencoba membangunkan Iruka di sampingnya . "sayang.. sayang .." panggil Shizune pada Iruka "hn, apa?" Tanya Iruka tanpa membuka matanya "kau dengar suara itu?" Tanya Shizune "hah.. suara tidak, tidak ada apa apa. Sudahlah ayo tidur lagi" kata Iruka kembali menarik selimutnya.

"dok" "dok" "dok" terdengar kembali suara aneh itu "sayang ada lagi suara itu" kata Shizune mencoba membangunkan Iruka "hmph.." sahut Iruka "hah.. dasar" kata Shizune sebal "dok" "dok" "dok" terdengar kembali suara aneh itu Shizune yang heranpun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"dok" "dok" "dok" suara itu semakin keras dari arah tangga "siapa disana? Naruto?" panggil Shizune suara itu tak terdengar lagi "Naruto jangan main-main bibi takut beneran loh! Sudah malam segera tidur" kata Shizune sambil menghela nafas lega. Namun suara itu kembali terdengar "dok" "dok" "dok" Shizune mulai merinding "Naruto jangan main-main" kata Shizune gugup.

Sekarang suara itu tak lagi terdengar melainkan digantikan dengan suara benda di seret "srek.." "srek.." Shizune melangkah mundur sampai menempel tembok dan meraba raba nya untuk mencari saklar lampu. "srek.." "srek.." "sudah kubilang Naruto jangan main-main" kata Shizune ketakutan sambil terus meraba raba tembok dan berhasil Shizune berhasil mendapat saklar dan menekannya.

Cling… cahaya silau kini menyinari gelapnya ruangan tengah itu. "hah? apa apaan kau ini?" Tanya Shizune ketakutan "aku adalah malaikat maut yang akan mengambil nyawamu nyonya" suara yang bagaikan desiran angin itu terdengar dengan nada mengerikan "apa maksudmu? kau ini apa?" Tanya Shizune gugup sampai sampai tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

Shizune terus menatap sosok yang berada di depanya sosok pendek dengan rambut panjang dan iris lavender yang terlihat sangat mengerikan di tambah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya "bukankah sudah ku bilang aku adalah malaikat mautmu" kata sosok itu sambil mengangkat kampak merah yang ada di tangan mungilnya dengan senyum yang sangat mengerikan dari bibir mungilnya "ini balasan karena kau menyakiti hati Naruto-kun nyonya" kata sosok itu "kyaaa.." diakhiri dengan teriakan dari Shizune.

Naruto pulang kerumahnya dengan tergesa gesa setelah mendengar kabar dari pamanya "ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang telah sampai di rumahnya yang penuh sesak oleh para polisi, Naruto mencari-cari pamanya "ada apa ini paman?" Tanya Naruto pada pamannya "entahlah Naruto aku tak tahu" kata Iruka frustasi.

Flash back

"kyaaa!" terdengar suara teriakan dari Shizune "hah? Shizune ada apa?" Tanya Iruka sambil berlari menuju ruang tengah yang menyala dengan terang "Shizune ada? Hah?" Iruka terkejut setengah mati melihat tubuh Shizune yang tak bernyawa lagi dengan luka besar di dadanya yang terkoyak koyak.

"Shi-zu-ne? apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tidak!" teriak Iruka histeris

Flash back off

Pemakaman di lakukan dengan khidmat Iruka terus menerus menangisi kepergian Istrinya "sudahlah paman bibi suda tenang di sana" hibur Naruto pada pamannya "Shizune maaf.. maaf selama ini aku bukan suami yang baik" rintih Iruka di tengah tangisnya "sekarang ayo kita pulang paman" ajak Naruto pada pamannya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur, kemudian Naruto teringat akan boneka kesayangannya Hinata "oh iya Hinata kemarin ada dimana yah?" gumam Naruto sambil mencari Hinata di tas sekolahnya "kenapa tidak ada? perasaan kemarin belum ku keluarkan" gumam Naruto lagi. Naruto mencari cari boneka Hinata dan ketemulah si boneka di dekat lemari.

Naruto memperhatikan boneka Hinatanya dengan seksama ada noda percikan darah di pipi Hinata "kenapa ada noda darah di sini kau di gigit nyamuk ya?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa *eh mana mungkin boneka di gigit nyamuk? #baka no naruto*

Hari hari berjalan seperti biasanya hanya saja tidak ada lagi omelan-omelan atau teriakan-teriakan dari paman dan bibi Naruto, rumah ini menjadi lebih sepi itu saja. Juga terjadi beberapa perubahan Iruka menjadi sering pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk dan mengamuk tak jelas pada Naruto seperti malam ini.

"hoy!.." buka pintunya "iya kenapa paman jadi mabuk-mabukan begini sih?" Tanya Naruto prihatin "bukan urusanmu! Dasar bocah pemabawa sial" kata Iruka ketus "apa maksud paman?" Tanya Naruto bingung "aku tahu, aku bukan orang bodoh Naruto boneka anehmu itu aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya berjalan menuju ke kamarmu dan saat ku periksa memang benar di pipi boneka itu ada bercak darahnya" kata Iruka tak jelas.

"sebenarnya apa maksud paman?, hah pasti paman terlalu banyak minum sampai sampai mabuk begini ayo cepat tidur paman, akan ku antar" kata Naruto sambil menitih pamannya "tak perlu aku bisa sendiri" kata Iruka berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya. "paman.." gumam Naruto.

Di kamar Naruto

"hei Hinata aku tak mengerti apa maksud paman tadi, hah.. dia pasti terlalu mabuk dan juga terlalu sedih karena meninggalnya bibi. Dan kemana saja sih para polisi itu sampai sekarang belum juga menemukan pelaku pembunuhannya" kata Naruto pada Hinata.

Pagi ini Naruto ada jadwal piket sehingga dia berangkat pagi sekali sampai lupa untuk berpamitan pada pamannya.

Pukul 08.45 pagi

Iruka baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung beranjak menuju dapur sampai sebuah suara kembali mengagetkanya "srek.." "srek.." "srek.." terdengar suara benda di seret dari kejauhan "siapa disana Naruto kau tak sekolah?" Tanya Iruka pada suara itu "srek.." "srek.." "srek.." "hei jangan main-main Naruto , tunggu! Kau,, kau ini apa?" Tanya Iruka kaget.

Muncul sesosok siluet bayangan di balik pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan dapur "Naruto kau bolos lagi?" Tanya Iruka "srek.." "srek.." "srek.." "jangan membuatku takut Naruto" kata Iruka sambil meminum seteguk air di gengamannya. "srek.." "srek.." "srek.." "Naruto?" kata Iruka kembali akan tetapi dengan suara yang lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. "Naru…" kata Iruka terputus saat melihat sosok di depannya "k-kau, kau adalah …" kata Iruka terhenti saat melihat benda yang di bawa sosok itu.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Iruka syok di tambah ketakutan sampai sampai tak terasa Iruka sekarang tengah terduduk di lantai "aku, aku adalah malaikat mautmu" kata sosok itu sambil mengacungkan kapak merah yang sedari tadi di bawanya "kyaaa!" itulah suara terakhir dari Iruka.

"aduh kenapa bisa sih aku meninggalkan buku itu! Jadi di susruh mengambilnya deh! Memang Kakashi sensei itu cerewet sekali" gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya. Saat ini Naruto harus susah payah kembali pulang untuk mengambil buku Biologinya yang tertinggal di rumah karena perintah dari Kakashi sensei selaku guru mata pelajaran tersebut.

Naruto POV

Aku terus menggerutu sebal karena harus susah susah kembali pulang karena perintah dari Kakashi sensei saat berada di depan rumah tiba tiba "kyaaa!" aku kenal suara itu, itu suara paman Iruka ada apa ini. Berbagai hal berseliweran di benakku, langsung saja aku berlari menjuju ke dalam rumah. "paman?, apa paman masih di rumah?, paman dimana" teriakku saat berhasil memasuki rumah tapi kenapa tak kunjung apa jawaban.

"paman? Apa paman baik baik saja?" kataku pelan sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Tiba tiba ku dengar bunyi aneh "krash.." apa itu batinku, tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung berjalan menuju dapur asal suara itu "paman apa yang…." Kata ku terputus saat melihat sesosok yang kukenal tengah mengoyak ngoyak tubuh paman Iruka.

"k-kau H-Hinata? K-kau.." kata ku dengan peluh yang bercucuran mnahan taku dan syok bahkan sekarang kurasa tubuhku gemetar ketakutan.

Naruto POV end

"k-kau h-hinata? K-kau.." kata naruto sambil gemetar sosok itu menoleh dengan santai dan menampakan senyum manisnya yang bagi naruto seperti senyuman setan yang kapan saja siap membunuhmu. "naruto-kun" suara itu terdengar bagai desiran angin sangat halus dan lembut "a-apa yang kau lakukan pada paman iruka" kata naruto memberanikan diri.

"aku , aku hanya membantu naruto-kun menghilangkan suara berisik di rumah ini" kata hinata si boneka dengan santai, naruto menatap intens boneka itu dengan ketakutan tersirat di wajahnya. "k-kau bukankah kau ini boneka k-kenapa kau bisa hidup?" Tanya naruto.

"ya aku memang boneka, tapi aku bukan boneka biasa aku adalah manusia yang di kutuk menjadi boneka karena …" kata hinata sambil melangkah mendekati naruto yang mulai melangkah mundur. "la-la-lalu kenapa kau bisa hidup dan kenapa kau bisa bersama petapa itu?" Tanya naruto ragu, "karena pada dasarnya aku ini manusia aku akan terbebas apabila ada orang yang kesepian dan menerimaku dan aku meminta antuan pada petapa tua itu" jelas hinata "dan kau tahu naruto aku telah menemukan orang itu,orang itu adalah dirimu" lanjut hinata.

"a-aku?" kata naruto terus melangkah mundur dengan pelan "ya, dan sekarang.." kata hinata melangkah semakin dekat pada naruto sampai naruto menabrak tembok di belakangnya tanpa dapat berkata apa apa. Tiba tiba muncul cahaya di sekeliling hinata dan seketika itu juga hinata berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan rupawan. "inilah wujud asliku naruto" kata hinata pelan sambil memperpendek jarak diantara hinata dan naruto.

Naruto terus menatap mata indah lavender hinata sampai tak terasa naruto terhanyut di dalamnya, bagi naruto sekarang yang ada hanya hinata naruto telah terhipnotis oleh mata itu. "naruto maukah kau terus bersamaku?" Tanya hinata pelan "t-tentu hinata" kata naruto pelan, dan habislah jarak di antara mereka, ciuman itu berjalan dengan lambat dan penuh kasih sampai tak terasa nyawa naruto ikut terhayut di dalam ciuman itu.

"malang sekali nasib keluarga naruto hiks.. hiks.. naruto" ratap sakura menatap makam sahabatnya yang berjajar di samping makam orang tuanya "ya, semoga kau bahagia disana dobe!" kata sasuke dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

Setelah ciuman itu naruto mengikuti hinata menuju kematian "ya, aku di kutuk karena kekejamanku naruto" kata hinata pelan sambil terus menggenggam tangan naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap hinata dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Di kediaman Namikaze 5 tahun kemudian

"hah.. rumah ini cukup luas tapi kenapa pemilik sebelumnya menjualnya dengan harga murah ya?" Tanya seorang perempuan pada suaminya "entahlah aku tak tahu, nah konohamaru sekarang kau bisa pilih dimana kamarmu" kata si suami pada si anak "aku mau kamar yang di atas itu boleh" kata seorang anak kecil "ya lihatlah" kata si ibu "yeee" kata konohamaru berlari menuju kamar atas.

"wah kamar ini luas sekali, asyik!" teriak bocah itu bahagia "lho apa ini? Ada boneka cantik wah.. oh namanya hinata!" seru konohamaru sambil melihat bagian bawah baju boneka itu "bu.. aku menemukan boneka cantik namanya hinata cantikkan" seru konohamaru sambil berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya di lantai bawah "iya" jawab kedua suami istri itu.

The End..


End file.
